


The House On Woodsburrow Lane

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Camping, M/M, Werewolves, supernatural (not the tv show. As in like ghosts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaborne and Roach investigate an old legend, but they get sucked in deeper than they expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House On Woodsburrow Lane

Seaborne loved camping. He loved the smell of the pines on either side of him, the sound of birds chirping, the beautiful fall colors of the turning trees. He loved the man he was with, he could hear Roach’s footsteps crunching through the leaves behind him. It had been a while since they had been able to get out of town.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Roach snaked an arm around the smaller man’s waist, holding him close to his side. He loved camping with Seaborne, he wasn’t usually one for leaving his computer, but he liked to do things if it meant Seaborne would be doing them with him. 

“It is. I wish today will never end” Seaborne smiled, cuddling into Roach’s side. The cool air of the Appalachian Mountains wafted around the two men and they walked on towards their camp site. Seaborne was glad Roach suggested camping in Tennessee. Not only was the wilderness gorgeous, but there were some great ghost stories that took place nearby. “Maybe we can walk by that house” he smiles up at Roach.

Roach just smiled down at his boyfriend with a loving expression. Roach had packed all of his ghost hunting gear in the pickup truck, hoping to find whatever lurked around the mountains. He’d read articles about the legends in the area, the blond was extremely interested in spending some down time with his lover, investigating around the woods. “Sounds like a plan” he winked. Roach tightened the strap on the EMF currently slung around his shoulder and continued down the path; still attached to Seaborne comfortably. 

Fog was kicking up slightly, but that was normal for a late afternoon in September. Seaborne stopped Roach so he could pull a light jacket out of the other man’s backpack. The light blue wind breaker belonged to his boyfriend and was a little big, but it was warm. “We should check out the house while there’s still some light” He pointed to a dark structure rising up in the distance. Legend had it that in the 70’s a family was brutally murdered and the house went empty for years. It was a haunted spot, and the two private investigators hoped to talk to the ghosts of the deceased to find their killer. Who needed live witnesses when you could just talk to the victims? 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea, wouldn’t want to get caught there in the dark” Roach nodded, chuckling. The two continued down the path until they reached an old farmhouse, the house looked warn and decayed. It stood alone in the large area of land; the nearest structure was a large dilapidated barn in the distance. 

 

“Let’s go” Seaborne grabbed Roach’s hand and walked briskly towards the house itself. It gave off a weird creepy vibe most empty homes did, plus the knowledge that a family was killed. The scent of mildew filled his nostrils as he looked around the dank room they had entered. The overstuffed furniture had once been garishly colored, but was now thick with dust. The home must have been grand at one point, but had fallen into disrepair when its occupants died. “This place is spooky” Seaborne mumbled as he pulled Roach’s arm over his shoulders. The temperature of the house was much colder than outside, causing both men to shiver slightly.

Roach looked about the house, flipping the switch to the EMF. Pushing up his glasses, he made his way through the old house slowly, tugging Seaborne along. “You’re tellin’ me…” he replied after being pulled out of his thoughts. Roach held his boyfriend tight. No matter how many times they investigated creepy places, the eerie feelings he felt never went away. Death wasn’t really a thought you could get used to. The men made their way over to the fireplace in the center of the room, the once smooth finish was coated in thick dust. Roach noticed leather bound book sitting atop the dark wood, like a compulsion, he reached for it. A horrible feeling washed over him as he peered through the very few, water stained pages. Pages were missing, some were un-readable. The front was once jeweled, and baby pink. Now it was faded and worn, the front had a small ‘A’ on the front. 

“What did you find?” Seaborne looked over Roach’s shoulder. “A diary?” 

“Yeah” Roach nodded “Listen to this” He began to read “1977, October 11. Dear Jade, Ma just doesn’t get it! I love James more that she could ever know! She says he wants to marry me just for land, but she doesn’t get it. He cares about me, I know it! Last night I saw him and we sat on the big rock and he played his guitar and we sang “You’re the One I Want” from Grease and “Take a Chance On Me” by ABBA and lots of other songs too! It was so much fun! And we drank a little moonshine, I would die if Pa found out but it was so fun! And we howled at the full moon. He kissed me goodnight and it was the best thing ever! Well I have to go do chores, Ma is hollering her lungs out. Love, Angel” Roach finished.

“Well now we know her name. I think she was the daughter…” Seaborne shrugged.

Roach just gave a slight shiver, taking all of the information in at once. It was kind of intrusive and creepy to read a dead girls diary. “Yeah…” he sighed, laying down the diary in the exact place the found it. “I guess we c—” Roach began, only to be cut off by what sounded like music. His eyes widened and his ears perked up. Seaborne didn’t speak but Roach held up a hand to make sure he wouldn’t speak, so he could listen. Seaborne opened and closed his mouth in shock, he quickly grabbed Roach’s hand tightly. “It’s coming from upstairs…” Roach whispered voice hoarse. 

“And you  
light up my life.  
You give me hope  
to carry on.” A scratchy recording was playing from an upstairs room. 

That’s what they came here for, to scout out the supernatural, and that’s what they were going to do. Seaborne shook his boyfriend out of his paralyzed state, heading for the bottom of the large old stairs. Roach trailed along, eyes not leaving the EMF in his hands. “Seaborne…the EMF is going nuts” the blond whispered, watching the object in his hand buzz excitedly. Seaborne didn’t have time to respond to his boyfriend, he just continued up the steps, guiding his occupied lover up to the source of the music. 

When they reached the top of the landing, the music cut off. One door was open a crack, sending a dusty mote of light into the hall, illuminating another sheet of paper. Seaborne’s eyes widened and he pointed at the curled, time worn page. “Look” He said, even though Roach had already seen it and went to pick it up. “Read it!” Seaborne exclaimed, pointing to the crumpled paper in Roach’s hands. Roach cleared his throat and began reading the passage “1978, June 1st. Dear Jade, things aren’t really lookin’ up. Ma won’t let up on James. She still says he’s marrying me for the land…I think she’s right…He’s been very distant and cruel. I still love him with all I got, but—” Roach stopped. “I can’t read any more. The ink’s all run.”

Seaborne nodded. “Let’s have a look around up here” The upper floor was the same story as the lower one. Old, out of date furnishings covered in a thick layer of dust. “Roach! COME HERE!” Seaborne yelled suddenly. Roach practically ran to the room his boyfriend was in and did a double take. It was clean and dust free.

“What the hell?..” Roach exclaimed, eyes like saucers. Roach looked around the small baby blue room, it was spotless, practically sparkling. It had a small, single bed with a lacy comforter. The walls were adorned with photographs, presumably of the family. Some parts of the walls were slapped with posters of older bands and singers. It looked like the room of a teenage girl. “This is a whole other level of creepy, dude…” Seaborne spoke up after a few minutes of being stunned into silence. “You’re telling me…” Roach ran his fingers over the bed, not a single speck of dust. It was soft, and very inviting. Roach smiled, pressing down on the bed and looking at his partner. “You wanna test out the evidence?..” he rasped in a deep mocked arousal voice. Seaborne who was currently rooting through the shelves, turned to his lover and shook his head in disgust. “Gosh, Roach! No!” he snorted, breaking into laughter at the end. Roach raised his hands in defeat, “Doesn’t hurt to ask” the brunet just shook his head, disapprovingly chuckling at his lover’s dark sense of humor. Roach shifted slightly, something tapping his foot as he turned. Raising an eyebrow, he bent down to look under the bed. “There’s something under here” he pointed out, reaching for what looked like a flat piece of tile. “It’s a record” Roach confirmed, turning it over to reveal two men on the front. “Chunk” the blond read, eyeing the two characters on the front, one was shorter and blond the other was taller and a brunet. He laughed slightly at how ridiculous they looked in their metallic pants and tight mesh tank top. Seaborne peered over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “The tall one looks like you!” he laughed, pointing at the bearded man. Roach gasped without skipping a beat, “He does not!” he giggled, knowing Seaborne was right. Something was off about the two men, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. “W-well, the shorter one looks like you!” he stammered, looking up at his boyfriend, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. Seaborne just shook his head as he walked to the pictures on the wall, “Whatever, man…” 

 

They carefully stepped out of the girl’s room and back down the stairs. They could almost feel the eyes of the pictures following their footsteps out of the home. Late afternoon had turned to evening while they were in the house and crisp leaves swirled around them. “That was spookier than usual” Seaborne says, shivering. Roach agreed and wrapped an arm around his man’s shoulders. Thirty minutes of walking passed before anything of interest happened. The sound of an engine cut through the silent, cool air and a beat up red pickup truck pulled around a bend. It pulled up beside them and the windows rolled down. “You boys aren’t from around these parts. Want a ride to town?” A redneck with a scraggly beard asked. Seaborne shrugged. “Sure. Thanks!” He and Roach climbed into the pickup bed and they drive off towards the tiny town of Fairvale. 

They thanked the men in the truck for the ride once they reach the small collection of buildings and hopped out. There was a small bar and general store and a few shops selling decades out of date fashions. They walked into the tavern, called The Crossroads, which glowed with a merry light. A small band was playing in the corner under a large painting of a bearded green merman. 

Things died down somewhat when the two entered. They knew something was off about them, not being from around the town. They didn’t get many visitors, and when they did, things didn’t go too well. The two men just proceeded to the bar, sitting up on the stools. The delay in cheeriness went away as the attention was brought off of them. A woman that looked to be about 39 came to their end of the bar. She had fake blonde hair and a heavily painted face. A mole stuck out on her face, right at the corner of her mouth. “What can I get you boys?” she gave a small smile as she continued to clean the glass in her hands, her thick accent apparent. Roach returned the smile, “Two beers, please” the blonde nodded “Two beers comin’ up” she slapped the glass down on the bar and turned to the cooler. Seaborne wasn’t too excited about being in the bar, the older men gawked at them like they didn’t belong there. They were right of course, but he didn’t appreciate the prying eyes. Seaborne leaned into Roach, “We’re having one beer and then leaving back to the camp site, I don’t have a nice feeling about this place…” he spoke, barely a whisper so the people in the tavern didn’t hear. Roach nodded in agreement, “Sounds good to me, baby” he laid his hand on top of Seaborne’s forearm, giving it a small squeeze. Once the woman came back with the beers, Seaborne relaxed a bit, taking a long swig of his alcoholic beverage. Roach was quick to dive into his as well. “Anything else?” the woman asked, chewing her gum obnoxiously, hands on her hips. Roach nodded vigorously, mouth still full of beer, once he got it down he spoke, “What’s the legend around here regarding the vacant farm house on Woodsborrow Lane?” he asked putting down his beer and pushing up his glasses with the other hand. The woman’s eyes widened and she quickly leaned into the bar, face inches from Roaches. She was so close, he could feel her hot breath on his face. “We don’t speak about that around here … but, if you’re curious…I guess I can give ya a little run down…” she whispered, looking around the room to make sure the rest of the croud was occupied with their own thing. 

Roach nodded, leaning in slightly, Seaborne did the same. “Well, it all started out when the lil girl in the farmhouse died, she was about 18 I’m guessin’, her family was feudin’ with some other family from deeper in the woods” The tall blonde gestured with her hands, tying to convey the story dramatically. The two men just listened carefully, piecing together the story. “And well, they were fightin’ over land, which in my opinion aint worth fightin’ over! If it were a new handbag, that would be a whole other story!” the blonde chuckled getting off track slightly as she regarded her long painted nails. Roach nodded along, wanting her to get on with the rest of the tale. “Anyhow! The daughter ended up fallin’ head over heels for this little redneck boy! Poor girl, fallin’ for a country boy…” she shook her head, rolling her eyes as her blond locks brushed against her face. “She really loved him, but he was only in on it for the land, and her family wasn’t having that! Some said they killed her, so they could keep the land for themselves!” the painted woman exclaimed, slapping her hands on the bar out of excitement. Roach leaned back a touch, giving the expressive woman space. “So, that’s it?..” Seaborne finally spoke, raising an eyebrow. The large breasted lady shrugged and flicked her hair back. “There’s also the thing about the Rouga—” the blond struggled with the word, shaking her head in attempt to retrieve the word. Roach perked up, “Rougarou?..” he questioned, hands digging into the counter top in anticipation. The tall lady smiled, and pointed her long finger at the seated man. “Yeah! That thing! Folks say the Rouga-whatever lives in the woods around here!” 

Seaborne and Roach looked at each other for a few moments before deciding to question a few of the locals on the legend. Roach smiled at the sweet hearted bar keep and slid over a few bills in her direction. “Thank you…”he squinted down at the little name tag she had pinned to her pink blouse, it read 'Rhettina’. Roach smiled up at her blue painted eyes, “Rhettina”   
“No problem, doll, come on back!” she smiled, showing off her pearly whites. 

The two men gathered their thoughts and made their way through the tavern, making the patrons turn their heads in the other direction in a shunning manner. Clearly, they didn’t have anything to say. All turned their heads except for two. One being a dark haired man in a cowboy hat and a floral suit jacket, while the other had a blond stylish mullet and a pair of tinted aviators. Both men were the band clearly, the blond held a guitar and the other a note book and pen. “What can we do for you boys?” The blond one asked. 

“Where’s the best place to get a nice view of the stars?” Roach asked. The other blonde’s eyes widened “With them werewoofs out there?” Roach nodded. “Those curses are silly. It’s probably just a large dog.” “But we would like to know the story behind the curse” Seaborne prompted. “By the way,” the blonde said “I’m Redd and this is Lohn. He’ll want to tell ya the story.” 

“I’ll need a seat” Lohn drawled, sitting down at a table. “You boys gather round” He began in an almost monotone voice, losing a bit of his thick accent. “Her name was Angel. Angel Charlotte Laen. My older sister. She fell in love with one of them poor redneck boys from across the creek. He wasn’t right for her, always putt'n her down, tell'n her she looked like a man. Hurt her feelings but she still loved him. She would sneak out of the house to go see him and would come back stone drunk. She would lay her finger on my lips and tell me never to tell Ma and Pa what she did. I never did, but probably should have. When I was eight I followed her an’ James out. They went out to the creek and they sat there. She was pretty as a picture sit'n there laughing at his dumb jokes. He pulled out a bottle of sometin’ and she took a swig. He didn’t. After a while, she started talkin’ about how warm it was and stripped to her underclothes. He took off his shirt. He gave her a kiss and then neither her underclothes, nor his pants were there. I didn’t know what was goin’ on, but I knew it was wrong what he was doin’ to her. I yelled out for him to stop an’ he turned 'round quick, growling like a beast. He grabbed his shotgun an shouted something awful at me. Angel stopped him from shootin’ and he called her…” Lohn stopped for a moment, anger in his eyes. “He called her a dirty bitch and I ran at him and punched him hard in his exposed balls. He howled like a wolf and grabbed his clothes and ran off. I helped Angel back into her clothes and we went back to the house. Things weren’t the same after that, she was always so sad. But the marriage was gunna go through. And then the night before, she said she was feelin’ funny and went t bed early. I went in the next morning to wake her but she didn’t. She was deathly pale and she wasn’t breathing. An’ it hit me that I wasn’t gunna see my sister no more. I came runnin’ down the stairs bawling my eyes out but my parents didn’t seem too sad. They just went upstairs. The next time I saw my sister was in a coffin” 

Lohn’s face held a sad expression, tears pricking his deep blue eyes. Redd noticed as he was putting his guitar down and quickly moved to comfort his lover. Wrapping his long arm around the brunet’s shoulder, he kissed his cheek, just beside his ear. Lohn just leaned into his touch, placing one hand re-assuredly on his soulmate’s forearm. “I’m okay, baby..” he gave a weak smile, trying not to think about the bad times, but of the good memories of his deceased sister. Seaborne and Roach just sat shoulder to shoulder, at the round tavern table, with sorrowful expressions on their faces. They both knew what it was like to lose someone close, so they felt very sorry for the man. Roach felt embarrassed for even asking Lohn to tell his story, “I’m sorry to have you bring up the past…” he said, regretfully. Lohn just snapped back to reality, taking a deep breath. “It’s alright, it was long ago….” the brunet sighed, tangling his fingers between his boyfriends. Seaborne nodded, getting up, “Thank you for your time, gentlemen” he gave a weak smile, extending his hand, the two men shook it one at a time. Roach soon got the idea, realizing where Seaborne was headed. He too shook hands and then turned to leave with his boyfriend. 

“Wait!” The two men turned around to face the counter of the bar. Rhettina stood on the other side, beckoning. “You boys sure you wanna camp out there? With the Rouga-whatchamacallits?” They nodded and she shuddered. “Take this. Please” She handed Seaborne a shotgun and some ammo. “Thank you. We’ll return it in the morning” Roach smiled at her and he and Seaborne walked out the door. 

 

It was the perfect spot. A clearing in the woods through which shined a full moon. Roach set up the tent as Seaborne got a fire started. “This is perfect” Seaborne whispered, staring up at the stars, engulfed in his lover’s long arms. “It is” Roach kissed his boyfriend’s silky locks. Hours later, howls wake the two men, who had fallen asleep by the fire.

Both men jolted up out of their peaceful slumber. “What the hell was that?!” Seaborne spoke in a harsh whisper, rubbing his eyes. Roach just gripped Seaborne’s jacket, he didn’t utter a word, but he knew what it was. “We have to get out of here now…” Roach spoke softly, tugging Seaborne to his feet. Both men scrambled to the pickup truck, Seaborne close behind Roach. “Wait! The shot gun…” Seaborne spoke quietly, making sure whatever was out there wouldn’t hear. The brunet turned around, darting for the tent to retrieve the weapon. The taller man just stood between the truck and tent, nervously darting his head around, waiting for his boyfriend to return. The fire that was once almost completely dead, roared back to life, flame so high, it almost could touch the tree line. Before the two men could comprehend what was happening, they heard a low growl coming from behind the truck bed. Roach’s blood ran cold, feeling the cool breeze kiss the back of his neck. Seaborne froze in his place just outside of the tent, shotgun tightly gripped in both hands. The growl progressed into a full blown snarl; the sounds coming from behind the truck were like nothing Roach nor Seaborne have heard before. It made both men’s stomach knot up in fear. “Don’t. Move…” Seaborne mouthed from the other side of the flames. Roach didn’t dare look; the impending danger was too much for him. The blond was tempted to grab Seaborne and run, but he knew that would be a foolish mistake. Seaborne raised the shotgun with shaky hands; he had previously loaded it earlier, just to be on the safe side. The snarls came so close, Roach could almost feel the beast’s breath on his back. Quickly, the blond turned, coming face to face with a large furry beast. Its glowing red eyes pierced through Roach’s green ones, it was very large, covered in thick black hair.

Its ears rested atop its skull, about ten inches in length pointed into the sky like daggers. You could tell by the physique, that it wasn’t wholly animal, the abdomen was prominent, like that of a man. Like a flash of lightning, the beast grabbed him, lifting the 6 foot 7 man into the air as if he were a rag doll and tossing him up against the door of the pickup. “Roach!” the brunet shrieked, he couldn’t do anything at the moment, shooting wasn’t an option at this point, as he couldn’t get a good angle. While Roach was being flung around like a rag doll, Seaborne had to come up with a diversion. He quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the large beast. The rock wasn’t nearly big enough to do any damage, but it did get the creatures attention. Swiftly the large were-like monster turned its head in Seaborne’s direction, regarding the smaller man with a hungry glare. Seaborne swallowed the lump in his throat, thankful the attention was taken off of his lover, but he also feared for his own life. The beast didn’t see Seaborne as much of a threat, but it decided to pursue him anyway. It tossed Roach like a feather, onto the hard dirt covered ground and made its way over to Seaborne. Stalkishly, the beast flexed its mighty claws, tongue darting out between its slimy snout. It bared its large pointed teeth at the small man as it hunted him. Seaborne raised the weapon, barrel inches away from the beast’s hairy chest. In one smooth move, it swatted the gun right out of Seaborne’s death like grip, sending it flying over to the other side of the tent. Roach didn’t waste any time, he lept to Seaborne’s rescue before the beast was able to attack. Grabbing onto the fur on the creatures muscular back, latching onto it like a leech. The beast growled and snarled, flailing its limbs wildly, trying to unattach the tall blond. It knocked Seaborne over in the process. Finally, the Rougarou managed to grab a hold of Roach’s jacket, yanking him over his shoulder like he was a flea being picked off. “Shit!” Roach uttered as he came crashing to the cold ground once more. The beast was tired of games, grabbing Roach by the front of his jacket, he slashed at the blonds face, knocking the glasses to the ground and slicing into the soft flesh at the same time. “Ughhh!!” 

Seaborne jumped up in an instant, punching and clawing at the beast’s chest in attempt to free his partner. The furry creature just picked Seaborne right off of the ground by the throat, holding him up into the night air. Even though Roach’s vision was obstructed by the streams of blood flowing down his face, he could see the creature opening its powerful jaws, getting ready to take a bite out of the brunet. Seaborne choked, lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Tearing at the hairy forearm, Seaborne struggled to release the clawed hand from his collapsing throat. Roach lifted a leg, kicking the monster in the face as hard as he could. In response the wolf bared its fangs, dropping a limp Seaborne to the ground with a thud. Now it was really pissed. Whipping its head around, the creature was so fast the lanky man didn’t realize what happened until seconds later. The beast embedded its long sharp fangs into the gap between Roach’s shoulder and neck, crunching the bones and tendons between its large jowls. Roach didn’t have time to scream, he was instantly frozen in place as the beast tore away, blood mixed with saliva spilling out of its snout. The blood loss became too much, seconds later the lanky man was dropped to the grass, unconscious, blood spilling out of his mouth and nose. The wolf got what he came for, it huffed and got down on all fours, sprinting into the dark forest. 

Moments later, Seaborne awoke, gasping for air. His lungs and throat burned as he coughed harshly. The brunet looked around in panic, when he didn’t spot the beast, he relaxed slightly. “Roach?..” the injured man asked, choking up when he saw the state the blond was in. Tears streamed down his face as he frantically crawled over to his lover, grabbing him and pulling him into his arms. “Roach!! Wake up!!” he screamed, shaking the limp body in his arms, pressing his face to Roach’s blood spattered cheek. Seaborne just rocked back and forth with Roach for what seemed like hours, until the unthinkable happened. Roach sputtered and took in a live giving breath, flailing his arms and legs. The brunet couldn’t believe it, moments ago there was no sign of life, now Roach was fully conscious and alive. “Shh!! it’s okay, baby…” Seaborne choked out between happy sobs, wrapping Roach up in his arms once more. He relaxed against his boyfriend’s embrace, holding onto the smaller man’s arm like a lifeline. “What happened?..” Roach asked, face buried in Seaborne’s chest. “I don’t know, I was out cold when you were hurt…” he answered truthfully, examining the blond’s blood stained neck. There were no signs of injury, not even a scrape. “What the fuck?..” Seaborne whispered, confused expression written all over his face. Roach looked up from his partner’s lap. “I remember being bitten…but there isn’t any marks….” he swallowed, brows knitted tightly together. 

“There wouldn’t be any marks” a soft southern accent spoke up. Both men looked in the direction of the voice. A woman walked out from the shadows, a ghostly pallor to her face, excentuated by long dark hair. She had the most beautful blue eyes that flickered when the fire reflected in them. “W-who are you?..” Seaborne asked, holding his lover tightly. 

“The real question is, who are you?” She drawled, drifting forward. “I-I’m Charles Seaborne and this is James Roach” the brunet man whispered. “Well boys, I’m Angel” She said, finaly stepping into the light all the way. It shown through her semi-transparent body, still dressed in the clothes she was buried in. “You’re a ghost?” Seaborne asked, stating the odvious. “I prefer the term post-deceased, but yes, I am” she glanced at Roach, blushing faintly. “And you, sir, were bitten by a Rougarou, a symptom of which is enhanced healing abilites” she stated matter of factly. Seaborne couldn’t believe it, “A symptom of what?..” he asked, afraid to hear the answer. The dark haired girl gave an apologetic look to both men, “Becoming one..” 

Roach swallowed hard. The unease he felt at there not being a bitemark on his neck solidified into a cold ball of dread, deep in his stomach. “Roach?” Seaborne looked at him, fear becoming more apparent on his face as he saw his lover’s usualy green eyes shift to red. “Get away from him. Now” Angel’s soft drawl became more urgant as she shewd Seaborn away to a safe distance. He scrambled to his feet, reluctantly, he didn’t want to leave Roach. Roach’s eyes were a bright red, glowing in the light of the fire as if they were part if it. “UGGHH!!!” Roach groaned, doubling over and grabbing his stomach. It felt as though all of his internal organs were re-arranging themselves, the blond had no control over himself. Seaborne almost sprinted over to help his lover, when thin arms wrapped around his frame, keeping him at a safe distance. “Don’t. You’ll only get hurt” Angel’s soft voice spoke in his ear from behind. “He’s turning..” she breathed, looking up at the night sky. The bright Moon slowly moved into the Earth’s shadow, almost completely creating a black orb in the night sky. Seaborne could only watch his lover writhe in the sidelines, unable to help, even if he wanted to. The jacket Roach was previously wearing, ripped in a straight line up his back, revealing a protuding spine; erupting from the thin fabric. “AHHHHH!!!” Roach howled, falling on all fours, trembling violently as the next wave of pain wracked his tall frame. Seaborne didn’t think it possible that he could grow taller than he already was, but that thought was soon put to rest as he witnessed Roach’s limbs grow longer. His face contorted in unbarable pain as his face expanded in a grotesque snout, jaw lengthening in a horrible manner, sprouting long pointed fangs. Ears shot up out of the top of Roach’s enlarged skull, standing an incredible 13 inches up into the air, twitching as his hearing could pick up the sounds of the small woodland creatures in the vininity. Roach was no longer Roach, he was a large wolf. When the transformation was complete, Roach stood almost 10 feet tall, covered in dirty blond fur. His muscles were more defined and his claws were enormous daggers. Seaborne swallowed hard, sweat forming on his brow and lip. He was terrified. Where was Roach?…

The Were-Roach panted, clearly the transformation took a toll on him. He slowly approached Seaborne in small strides, not to scare the poor frightened man away. “Seaborne…” he whispered, voice now much deeper. It sounded like the devil himself had replaced Roach’s voice with his own. Seaborne could hear a hint of Roach in there, that gave him hope. He carefully moved away from Angel, both men approaching at the same time. “It’s still me..” the wolf stated, laying an enormous hand on Seaborne’s small cheek. “I know…I just— It’s not everyday you see your boyfriend turn into a Rougarou..” Seaborne chuckled, a small tear running down his cheek. He was overjoyed that his lover was okay. The wolf chuckled, it almost sounded like a low howl deep in his chest, he wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. Seaborne latched onto the blond fur of Roach’s waist, he was too short to make it to his chest. The wolf just smiled, and picked his boyfriend up without any hesitation, holding him tightly into his neck. Even though Roach was in another form, Seaborne could still smell the faint scent of his cologne on the thick fur. The moment was short lived when Roach’s senses were overwhelmed with the scent of Seaborne’s blood. He hungered for it more than anything. His heart told him to let Seaborne go, make him run out of town and not look back. But his instincts told him to take his small neck between his teeth and rip it out. Roach started to tremble, slowly losing control of his thoughts. He pulled Seaborne way from him in a flash, holding him at arms length as if he were a small child. “You have to run..” he spoke, deep voice resonating through his clenched fangs. Seaborne was confused, he thought Roach was okay. “Wha—?” before Seaborne knew it, he was on the ground once again, only this time, he landed a bit softer. Roach backed away slowly, the sent of the delicious red liquid made his mouth water. “I’ll hurt you, Seaborne…you have to get out of here..” Roach warned, heart almost beating out of his chest. He could almost taste the sweet flesh between his teeth. The wolf’s mind wandering to images of Seaborne, tore open like a thanks giving turkey before him, glazed over eyes and innards spilled onto the forest floor. Roach covered his face with his large clawed hands, shaking violently. “But— Roach..” Seaborne begged, taking a step forword. “RUN!” the beast spat, eyes ablaze with fury and desire. 

Seaborne ran, tears streaming down his cheeks once more. He didn’t want his Roach to go through this. From far away, he could hear the baying of other wolves on the hunt. “Hold me back. I can’t do this to him!” Roach afixed his eyes on Angel, pleading. The girl nodded “I’ll do the best I can James.” 

“You have to get back to town. You’ll be safe there” Seaborne told himself. His legs ached and his lungs were screaming for better oxygen. The howls of the wolves grew closer. Seaborne kept to the treeline, trying to keep off of the path so the wolves wouldn’t go looking. His decision didn’t do much, considering the wolves had excellent vision. The beasts soon revealed themselves, two large forms appeared from behind the trees in front of Seaborne, making the small man fall flat to the ground. The wolves stood on their hind legs, snickering at the shaking man before them. The brunet clawed at the ground, digging his heels into the dirt in attempt to crawl away from them, while keeping an eye on the monster’s movements. The larger of the two elbowed the other in a playful manner, pointing to Seaborne in the dirt. “This one looks pretty…” the jett black wolf smirked in a disgustingly suggestive manner. “He could be useful…” the other replied, running a large, clawed hand over it’s chest; licking it’s chops. Seaborne didn’t like where this was going. “Please, don’t hurt me..” the brunet begged, eyes wide with fear. The smaller wolf chuckled, making Seaborne’s stomach do flips, “We don’t plan on hurting you, sugar… but if you fight us, you won’t like what happens next…” it smiled evily, revealing it’s large toothed grin. Seaborne was in too deep, he couldn’t run or he’d be caught in an instant, and he couldn’t beg. Begging was exactly what the wolves wanted in the first place, they wanted him to be completely at their mercy, as helpless as a sheep in a field of wolves.   
“Don’t do this…please….I—” Seaborne would have continued, but he was silenced by a large snout at his face in an instant. “This won’t hurt a bit…” the large wolf spoke, breath rancid with the smell of decaying leftovers. Suddenly, he was being held in place from behind, a long wet tongue licking up the back of his ear. Seaborne cringed, tears streaming down his dirt spackled face. “Roach…I love you…” he spoke, he didn’t care if the two beasts heard, it may be the last thing he would ever say and he wanted it to be for Roach. 

Suddenly, Roach’s long pointed ears perked up. He raised his head from it’s resting postition in his lap and listened. Angel was only sitting next to him; running her hand up and down his back in a soothing manner, in attempt to calm him down from his previous lash out. “What is it, doll?” she asked, looking around the area curiously. Roach’s long snout smelled the air, searching for Seaborne’s sent. He picked him up right away, but he wasn’t alone. “Seaborne…” the sand colored wolf whispered. Angel’s lips parted in shock, she didn’t realize that sending the brunet out into the night alone accounted for certain danger. Roach jumped to his feet in an instant, energy surging through his veins. He took off in a flash, galloping on all fours, as if he were in a race. But he was, a race against time. The wolf followed his lovers scent all the way to a small opening in the treeline, he carefully approached, almost silently. The two large wolves had Seaborne down in the dirt, ripping their way through his clothing. One was laughing at Seaborne’s weak struggle, while the other feverishly licked down his face and chest, nibbling on his flesh as if he were marking him. Roach’s blood boiled at the sight, Seaborne was his and only his. Bolting onto the scene, Roach pounced on the larger one, tearing into his neck. The wolf was smaller than Roach, so it was easy to get the upper hand. The dark wolves insticts took over, immideately retaliating against Roach’s clawing and snapping. The smaller wolf was quick to give his pack member a hand, swiftly biting Roach on the shoulder from behind. That only fueled Roach’s anger further. With one fluid motion, Roach grabbed the small wolf by the back of the neck, flinging it over his shoulder like a pillow. The wolf clattered to the ground with a thud, before scurrying off to the human that lay on the forest floor, picking him up in his arms. “He won’t touch me if I’ve got you..” he snarled, looking down at the human’s weak expression. Seaborne was exhausted from trying to fight against the enormous beasts, he just silently prayed for Roach’s safety. The pitch black wolf backed away from Roach, getting ready to attack at full force, aiming for Roach’s juggular. Roach was quick to catch the beast by the throat at the first lunge, jerking it’s neck up in a sickening manner, crushing it like a dry leaf. It dropped to the soil like a rag doll, lifeless, neck twisted in an unnatural position. Roach panted, releaved that the worst was over, now he had to deal with the leftovers. The sand colored creature turned to face the other opponent, eyes like two suns. “I’ll give you to the count of three to put him down..” Roach spoke, voice gruff with exertion. The brown furred wolf tensed as Roach approached slowly, it was quick to raise a sharp, dagger like nail to the side of Seaborne’s throat. “Come any closer, an’ I’ll waste em” the creature spat, tightening it’s grip on the small man. Seaborne gasped at the contact with the sensitive skin. Panic mixed with rage spun in Roach’s head, he couldn’t move or Seaborne would be killed, he had no alternatives either. 

The smaller wolf started to chuckle, “No way out of this one, doggie..” Roach’s blood boiled, he was going to enjoy ripping the life from the cruel beast before him. Time seemed to freeze, nobody moved. The cool night air picked up, leaves swirling through the trees. “I think I should just kill him any—” the wolf was cut off mid sentence by a grusome squishing noice, looking down at it’s chest a long hunting knife was plunged into the center. The wolf’s eyes widened, reaching toward the blade’s handle with both hands, dropping Seaborne in the process. Seaborne scrambled to his feet in an instant, running over to his boyfriend. Neither man knew how the knife got there before she appeared. “Angel?..” the small wolf spoke, blood slurring it’s speech as it flowed up into it’s nasal passages and throat, making a sickening gurgling noice. The ghostly woman nodded, “Yeah, James…It’s me…” 

 

“No! Angel! You loved me! You still love me!” he burbled desperately. Angel shook her head “Not after what you did you SCUM!” She slapped his muzzle with her ghostly hand. “These men are guests! How dare you” Her voice hardened to match her eyes. The wolf seemed detiermined to get the last word. “No wonder the human is so pretty. Looks just like you, bitch” he snarled at the ghost of his former lover. Angel paused for a second. “Damn you to HELL JAMES! TO HELL YOU DIRTY BASTARD! Sure my parents killed me but for good reason. I’m glad I never had to marry you” she said with such vindictive hate that Seaborne and Roach backed up a bit. “I’ll kill ya Angel. Kill ya!” James coughed. “James. I AM DEAD AND BECAUSE YOU LIVE, MY SOUL CANNOT BE LAYED TO REST!” Angel practicaly screamed. The white wolf’s muscles seemed to seize up and with a great huff, the life seemed to drain out of his eyes. 

 

“I’m free. I’M FREE!” Angel shouted at the surrounding trees. Her body began to dissapate into mist as she smiled at the once-again-full moon. Both men stood silently, taking in everything that just transpired. Seaborne turned to his boyfriend, reaching up to grasp his large paw. “Are you okay?…you’re bleeding..” he asked, concerned expression plastered on his face. Roach reached over his shoulder, feeling deep holes in the muscle of his back. It didn’t take long for them to close up against his fingers. “It’s okay, they’re gone now” he shrugged. Seaborne nodded, forgetting Roach’s incredible healing ability. “I’ll never get used to that..” the smaller man chuckled. Roach cracked a small smile, “Let’s get out of here..” 

They walked passed the now human carcass of James, he looked rugged and muscular. His blood soaked face as contorted in a pained expression, his body lifeless. Seaborne shivered and continued walking along the path with Roach. Roach’s heart started pounding for no reason, he was confused. It was as if his adrenaline was re surfacing. The large wolf looked into the sky, noticing the large moon high in the sky. “Oh god…” he growled, clenching his chest. Seaborne stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Roach wasn’t beside him anymore. “Roach?..” he turned, regarding the pained expression on his boyfriends face. Roach stared at the ground, trying to control his breathing. “I’m changing back” he stated, voice cracking as he bent over. He felt his bones crackle and shrink, fusing in a different way. “UGGGHHHH!….JESUS!!” he cried out, making Seaborne jump. “I’m right here, Roach…I’m not going anyhere…” Seaborne shouted between the loud cries. Roach’s organs shrunk down and re-arranged themselves, pain shooting through Roach’s whole body, making him curl up in the dirt. Soon enough, his laboured breathing slowed down as he returned to normal. Seaborne rushed over to the tall human and knelt down beside him, brushing the messy hair away from his sweat soaked forehead. “You did it, babe..you’re okay now..” he gave a pained smile. “Yeah…doing that isn’t too fun..” he breathed, voice returned to normal. 

“Let’s get back to our tent and pack up. It’s almost morning anyway” Seaborne kissed Roach and helped him to his feet. The two men slowly made it back to their tent and belongings, packed up, and returned to town. “We need to give Rhettina her shotgun back” Roach pointed out. 

In broad daylight Fairvale looked much more run down than it had the night before. How had they not noticed the boarded up windows and doors on many of the buildings? “Hello? Hello?” Seaborne called out with no answer, but the door to the Crossroads swang open. Despite the events of the night before, even greater unease chilled Seaborne to the bone. “Do you feel that Roach?” The taller man nodded. They causiously stepped into the bar, startled to find it dark and empty. “Rhettina? Hello?” Roach whipped around, feeling hot breath on the back of his neck. Redd stood behind him, his tinted aviators gone to reveil yellow eyes. “I’d like to make a deal with you boys” He grinned. “Where’s Lohn?” Seaborne asked, looking around. “My human is asleep” he gestured to the outline of a man’s slumbering form at the far end of the bar. “For a loofa and a pair of fancy panties, I would like your souls” he smiled like it would be a great deal to make. Seaborne and Roach shook their heads in unison “No thank you.” 

Redd’s face fell, disappointment written on his features. “Ah well, it was worth a shot..” he shrugged, walking through the opening between the two men. The brunet and blond followed Redd with their eyes, turning slowly. “So uhh…you’re not human either huh?” Seaborne asked, voice quivering slightly. Redd stood behind the bar, pouring himself some burbon, his eyes turned back to the normal forest green color the two men had remembered. “Yep!” Redd smiled, taking a sip of the hard liquor. “Pull up a chair! I’ll pour you boys somethin’ ta drink” the mullet haired man insisted, making a come hither gesture with his arm. The two looked at each other and nodded, Roach stepping forward first, letting Seaborne get slightly behind in a protective manner. The man behind the bar noticed the gesture and shook his head, as the two sat at the bar, “It’s okay ya nervous nelly’s, I don’t plan on hurtin’ ya” Redd chuckled, pouring up two more glasses of liquor. Roach relaxed slightly, but didn’t take his guard down. “So….what exactly are you?..” The glassed man asked, taking the glass offered to him. Redd leaned up against the bar, swirling the brown liquid in his cup, “Human…right now…” he smirked, earning two confused reactions. Rolling his eyes, the singer elaborated, “I’m a Demon” he confessed. Seaborne swallowed hard, mouth drying up like the Sahara desert. The brunet quickly took a swig of his drink, downing the whole half a glass in an instant. He needed the courage. Redd went back in time in his memory, recalling the whole situation that lead him to the small town. Lohn needed help, the kind of help that only a Demon could offer. After Angel was murdered, Lohn needed to get revenge on James for what he put his sister through. Lohn thought that cursing James would be the perfect revenge. Redd explained the whole tale in great detail, keeping Seaborne and Roach on the edges of their seats. “Wow..” Roach uttered, slumping in his seat, head buzzing slightly with Alcohol. “We should get going..” Seaborne looked out the window, noticing the sun coming up over the horizon. Redd nodded, noticing it was time for Lohn and himself to move on as well. Nothing was left for the two in the abandoned town now. 

The two Private Investigators parted ways with the Demon and made their way out of town in the old dinted, pick up. Roach napped silently in the passenger seat, clearly the changes that took place over the past days really pulled the energy out of him. As they pulled out onto a dirt road a car stopped them by flicking the lights. Seaborne was quick to pull up next to the small black car. A man with glasses and dark hair pulled up, he looked very familiar to the investigator, but Seaborne couldn’t place him. The driver gave him a bright smile, “Would you know where Fairvale is?” the brunet chirped. Seaborne’s frame stiffened, knuckles going white on the steering wheel. A man with spiked up blond hair and a thick beard leaned his head in closer to the smaller man, coming into Seaborne’s view through the window. “We got a little lost..” he chuckled, his deep voice echoing through the small car. Seaborne was speechless, the man had the same features as Roach, perhaps a relation? who cares…

“You don’t want to go back there, it’s not a very….populated spot” he paused, trying to find the right words to describe the vacant town. The two men in the small car just shrugged, second guessing the trip. After Seaborne continued on down the road, he noticed the small car do a U turn and follow behind the truck. He let out a relieved sigh. 

They made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are great and much appreciated!


End file.
